


Stealing a Kiss

by Denyce



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan steals a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Un'beta'd, fluffy schmoop ahead. Written for lj jam_pony_fic comment meme, lj user: tattooeddevil's prompt: Logan decides to just go for it and kiss Max, fuck the consequences. He'll die for Max anyway, so why not like this? Only, after he kisses her, nothing happens. He doesn't get sick, doesn't die.

It was a moment where time seemed to stop. Logan hadn’t even realized he had moved until he was out of breath and was slowly pulling away with the taste of Max still on his lips. Max appeared to be in just as much shock as he was as her fingers moved up to touch her lips only to hesitate and hover there. He could see it in her eyes, hope that the kiss was only a dream. Her shock bled into terror when he took a step back.

He swallowed his regret. Not for kissing Max, but because it’d be his last kiss then waited, for the inevitable; signs of the virus to attack his system. 

Logan inhaled as minutes passed and still nothing happened.

Suddenly Max’s hand dropped, her face crumbling in relief to be quickly replaced with fury as she hit him. Pushing against his chest, hitting him hard enough that he stumbled backward, yelling, “What the hell do you think you’re doing? You could have killed yourself.” 

He could say he wasn’t thinking, that he had had too much to drink, but it’d be a lie. He knew it and so did Max. However if he tried to explain that being with her at her side, and looking at her every day unable to touch her was slowly killing him -- that for one brief insane moment he couldn’t resist. 

Thankfully he didn’t have to answer as Max ranted on. “Do you think I want to see you die? Worse where I’m the cause?...”

Logan barely registered Alec, but wondered the same question Alec voiced. “How long before she gets it?”

Apparently Max heard and stopped, her eyes imploring him that she wasn’t dreaming. Logan took a step and leaned into Max’s personal space. She immediately started to back away, but Logan’s hand reached out to stop her. 

His fingers clenched the cuff of her jacket. “Don’t.” It was a plea as they stood mere inches away, his lips thinned into a wide smile.

“It wasn’t a dream, and I’m okay Max. I’m really okay.” As he spoke, Logan moved until his finger brushed against hers, demonstrating that it wasn’t a fluke. A second later, Max’s finger curled around his; skin against skin. Her fear was as palpable as his, their hearts accelerated. 

Together they waited, and still nothing happened. His fear evaporated, as Max’s hand fully clasped his. Through glistening tears she smiled, and ordered their audience. “Get out.” 

Cindy replied, as she chuckled and pulled Alec with her. “Looks like my girl’s got it handled. Now let’s go.”

Logan heard the door close behind them. “That true you got things handled?”

Holding his hand she squeezed but didn’t answer his question, “You shouldn’t have…”

He cut her off, “To have this, to have you?” A tear started to slip down her face, before his thumb brushed it away. “Max, to me you’re worth the risk. I love you, I never stopped.”

Max closed her eyes to shakily inhale then exhaled where he could feel the tension leave her body as she leaned into his touch, closing the distance between them. Her body touching his and he pulled her into a tight hug.

“We shouldn’t. I’m still a danger to you.”

Abruptly he let go and held her back leaving just enough room to look her in the eyes as he pleaded. “Don’t, I don’t want to be without you. I’d rather die! Don’t you get that – don’t push me away, not after everything that’s happened. We wasted so much time Max, let’s not do that again.”

“Things haven’t changed…”

Grabbing her, Logan pulled her into a deep kiss. He had wanted to be gentle, to savor the moment, instead he took, devoured her in a heated kiss until Max responded. It was a kiss Max returned passionately. 

Out of breath he had to pull back. “Let us have this, please…”

Shaking her head, “I… I can’t let anything happen to you, I can’t live with it don’t you understand.”

Logan stopped her and held her gaze. “Max, what I know is, we have right now. You’re right it’s a gamble, but life’s a gamble no one gets a guarantee. We have to hang on to the time we do have. At this moment, it’s you and me, together. We’ll deal with tomorrow, tomorrow.”

It wasn’t the answer she wanted. She wanted assurances, but he had none. Slowly and still reluctant, Max nodded her consent and reached up until her mouth was pressed against his ear and whispered, “I do love you” then in desperation she pulled him in tighter and clung to him. 

Returning the embrace, Logan’s hands started to rub soothing circles over her back. His fingers skirted the edge of Max’s shirt then slid underneath. The touch was electric, skin on skin. He wasn’t sure who gasped out loud, as each illicit touch dialed up the heat. Max felt it too as she suddenly jumped up clamping her legs around his waist. 

Logan realized he had just negotiated for this moment what they had right now. So he’ll focus and stay in the moment – tell her in every touch, in every caress how much he loves her. Tomorrow he’ll work on her reservations, remind her that it was only when they were together that they were happy- stronger. He’ll do whatever it takes to make it work – to make Max see that they’re worth the gamble.

Fin~


End file.
